


Interruptions

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [39]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Recently, Kent had found himself unable to stop thinking about the Sliver Shroud, also known as Tony Miller.





	Interruptions

Recently, Kent had found himself unable to stop thinking about the Sliver Shroud, also known as Tony Miller. It had started with Kent imagining Tony shirtless, then Tony bursting into his room and confessing his love until it finally culminated in Kent imagining Tony bursting into his room, completely naked and confessing his love before they had sex. 

 

One afternoon, Kent was about halfway through one of these secret fantasies when Tony walked in, a thin, brown paper package tucked under his arm. 

“Hey!” Kent cried, jumping to his feet. 

“Afternoon, Kent. Am I interrupting something?” 

“No, not at all! What do you need?” 

“I just came to drop off this comic I found. It looks like an unreleased Silver Shroud comic. Are you okay? You seem a little flustered.” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow and walking over to hand him the package. 

“Oh, thank you. I’m fine. You just surprised me.” Kent assured him, blushing and accepting it, “Is that everything?”

“Yeah.” Tony said as he walked back towards the door. Kent nodded. 

“Um… bye.”

“See ya around.” Tony called, striking the Silver Shroud’s iconic pose before winking and shutting the door, “Don’t worry, I’ll knock in the future.”


End file.
